Take me to the skies
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Tadase asks Amu if she can chara nari with Amulet heart and carry him so he can fly; but will she transform into the one he loves, just so that she can hurt inside knowing he doesn't love the her now? R&R summary sucks.


Hey everyone! I went to the fair this weekend, and I was on this one ride that spins you around in the air, and I got a really good story idea from it… So I hope you enjoy! :)

TADAMUUUU!!!! ;3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo charaaaa

* * *

Amu sat at her desk, forcing herself from falling into the sleep she desperately longed for; Nikaidou-sensei's babbling really did soothe you. Her eyes shot open as a folded paper fell onto her desk, and she picked it up in her slender fingers, turning it over to see if it had a signature. She only found her name on it and inwardly shrugged, unfolded the light blue paper, and began to read.

"_Hinamori-san," _It began, and she blushed, immediately knowing who it was from, _"Since this is the last class, could we talk afterwards? I have something I need to ask you._

_-Hitori Tadase"_

She blushed softly, and turned and saw Tadase staring at her gently and he closed his eyes, tilting his head cutely at her and she blushed even more, fighting her urge to jump over there and move that single golden strand of hair from his adorable face.

* * *

"And so, since it's my holiday next week, I won't give you any homework, just so I don't confuse the substitute. Have a good weekend!"

The class stood up as the bell rang and left the classroom. Amu got out of her desk and her charas came off of her lap, where they had been sitting.

"Amu-chan! What are you thinking about!"

Amu blushed at her sporty chara, Ran, and attempted to look confused.

"Whatever do you mean? What do I have to think about?"

"So you're saying you're an airhead?"

Amu glared at Miki, who simply smirked at her.

"We read the note, smart one. You have to meet Tadase-kun."

Amu blushed and nodded. She looked up and saw that Nikaidou was gone, and she gasped, realizing she had been there for five minutes. She ran out the door and saw the hallway to the left empty and she groaned, running the other way to the door, but then something hit her.

She landed on her back with a thud and she groaned as she rubbed her head. She felt pressure on her and opened her eyes, and saw that someone else had run into her. The person got onto their hands and knees and looked at her, and blushed.

"Hinamori-san!"

"T-tadase-kun!'

Tadase jumped off of her, and Amu felt her heart racing, but she forced it to stop; he likes Amulet heart. He told her so; why would it matter how the Amu now felt?

* * *

**Tadase's POV.**

"Oh my god I'm late… I can't believe I forgot I told her to meet me…" I ran down the hall in a hurry, not even noticing another student running my direction. I hit them head-on and we both fell to the ground, and I landed on top of whoever it was.

"God… That hurt…"

I got onto my hands and knees and heard the other person moan, and I was about to apologize until I saw who it was; then I just blushed like an idiot.

"Hinamori-san!"

"T-tadase-kun!"

Ohhh. I love it when she stutters while saying my name. I'm so stupid; how could I have told her I loved Amulet Heart?! I was so stupid! I got nervous and blurted that out… God… I want to tell her I love her… But… First I want to get out of this position… OH MY GOD!

I jumped off of her and blushed slightly, as did she and I forced away the thoughts of how cute she was when she blushed. I stood and brushed off my shirt and pants, then held my hand out to her, a gentle smile on my face.

"I'm so sorry, Hinamori-san. I wasn't watching where I was going."

She took my hand; I felt tingles go up and down my spine as I felt her soft and warm skin. Almost like porcelain in summer.

"It-it's okay, Tadase-kun. You, you wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded and looked both ways before pulling her into an empty classroom, and closed the door. I turned to her and she had a deep blush on her face and I smiled, waving my hands as a sign of innocence.

"It's about our charas- I didn't want anyone hearing."

Her blush lightened a bit as she nodded, and I was very sure she was saying "stupid stupid" in her head. I stepped closer to her and sat next to her on a desk and her blush came back as my thigh brushed hers. I turned to her and looked down in a slightly embarrassed way.

"Hinamori-san, I need to ask you something…"

"O-okay."

* * *

**Amu's POV.**

"Hinamori-san, I need to ask you something…"

"O-okay." GOD WHAT'S WITH MY GOD DAMN STUTTERING HE SAID IT WAS ABOUT THE CHARAS.

"Uhm… Well… You know how Amulet Heart… How she can kind of fly…?"

I felt a stab in my chest as he said my transformation's name with such a gentle and soft voice. I wanted to hear my name slip from his lips like that…

"Yes. Why?"

He blushed and played with his hands in his lap.

"Well… I was wondering if you… Would take me flying? When I transform with Kiseki I can't do that, and I want to know what it's like…" He rubbed the back of his neck, a deep blush on his face.

I wanted to say "Hell no, you just want Amulet Heart to hold you in the air and be all ga-ga over her", but I couldn't. I loved him. I couldn't stop that; even if it wasn't the me now; I'd take anything.

"Sure."

His head shot up and he turned to me, his eyes wide and sparkling, a wide smile on his face.

"Really?!"

I smiled and nodded and he smiled at me again and hugged me and I blushed while I felt his thin but surprisingly strong arms wrap around me. He pulled back and blushed, but then shook his head, taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

* * *

**Regular POV.**

Tadase and Amu walked to Tadase's house, so they could leave their stuff there while they were flying. Amu and Tadase's charas floated a ways behind them, talking about how they looked at the moment.

"Tadase is making a mistake. That girl is too young."

"What are you talking about, Kiseki-tan? He's just walking with her."

"He is holding her hand! A king does not need to fall in love, and talk about a girl all the time!"

The three female charas stopped and looked at him.

"He talks about Amu-chan all the time?!"

Kiseki sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"D-did I really say that? I meant um… Talk about… a swirl… all the time. Yes, Yes! A swirl! A really shiny swirl!"

Ran, Miki, and Su glared at him and he groaned, unable to take the pressure.

"ALRIGHT! Stop with that suffocating stare, you commoners!"

He explained how he was always talking about Amu to Kiseki, and Kiseki pretended to not pay attention, but did. He was Tadase's chara after all.

"So, he never talks about the Chara Nari's?"

Kiseki shook, his head.

"Oh, he does."

Ran, Miki, and Su looked sad for a moment until he spoke up again.

"Most of the time he says 'i'm so stupid. I got nervous. I don't like Amulet heart alone…' and such. Mostly stupidity. I caught him one day writing 'Hitori Amu' on a piece of paper with hearts all around it. I called him a lame ruffian. He screamed."

Ran and Su squealed and Miki clapped her hands.

"Great!"

Kiseki gave them an odd look.

"What, that he screamed like a girl watching the chainsaw massacre? (A/N:I do not own)"

Miki glared, shaking her head.

"No! That Tadase likes Amu! That means that they can bond while they-"

"RAN! COME ON I NEED YOU!"

Ran let out a small sound, familiar to an 'eep!', and began to fly over to her mistress.

* * *

Tadase walked out of the back door and into the backyard and saw that Amu was in the middle of her transformation. His grandma walked past and smiled at the light and he gasped.

"Be careful with those fireworks, Tadase-san. They are very close to the trees…"

Tadase sweat-dropped and nodded as his grandma walked inside. As the door shut he let out a low breath. He looked up again and saw Amulet Heart standing before him. He smiled slightly and stepped onto the grass and tapped her shoulder and she turned and looked at him.

A smile came onto her face, but he looked into her eyes and saw sadness and pain. He became confused but dismissed it, thinking that it was his imagination.

"Ready, Hinamori-san?"

She felt her heart leap as he called her by her name; maybe there was some hope.

"Mmm. How about you, Tadase-kun?"

He nodded and smiled. She picked him up the way a prince would carry a princess and she fought the laughter at the blush on his face. She felt her power beginning to build up as she kneeled down, getting ready for the jump. She felt her peak, and jumped into the air, and began to soar. She looked up at the sky, going higher and higher each moment, then straightened out as she held Tadase in her arms.

She glanced at him and saw him looking down below with eyes full of child-like wonder. He had a smile on his face and his cheeks were slightly flushed as his hair flew in the wind.

"_He looks adorable. I wish it could be like this forever."_

He looked at her and she blushed; he had caught her staring. He smiled at her and she blushed as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Arigato, Hinamori-san…"

Amu swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke.

"T-tadase-k-kun… Could you just call me by my given name…"

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Are… Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I would like that a lot better…"

He smiled and blushed a little.

"Okay then… Amu-chan."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, but then he looked ahead and she became confused and looked at him.

"Amu-chan, stop at the nearest building with an isolated roof."

"Uhm… Alright."

She landed on a tall skyscraper that had only a few seagulls as occupants. The birds flew off as she gently landed on her feet and she set Tadase on his feet. He turned to her and looked her in the eye, stepping incredibly close to her, his lips not far from hers. He glanced down at her pink lips, then back up at her eyes, gently taking her hands.

"Make Amulet Heart go away."

Amu looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"Undo your becoming character."

She was utterly confused but nodded, and her transformation came undone, and Ran flew away, behind a heater on the roof. Amu turned back to Tadase and blushed as he put his arms around her waist, pressing her body up against his.

"I know I'm out of my character right now… But I need to do this."

"D-d-d-do wh-wh-a-t??"

He looked at her, his eyes half-lidded and glassy.

"This… I can't say it in words. But this is why I wanted you to be yourself. So that I could do this to you, and nobody else…"

Amu closed her eyes in frustration.

"DO WH-"

She couldn't finish as she felt something press against her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Tadase kissing her and she blushed furiously. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he licked her bottom lip and opened his mouth, taking hers with it. He slid his tongue over hers and rubbed the roof of her mouth with it and he felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

A small moan came from inside her throat and he smiled against her lips. He pulled back, a small trail of spit attaching to both of their lips. He looked at her, and she realized he was probably blushing as much as she was.

"Amu-chan… If you don't already know… I don't love Amulet heart… I love…" He was cut off as Amu kissed him again, with heat and force. He staggered on his feet, not expecting this sudden move. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Tadase-kun… I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her again, but suddenly they heard a whirring and a spotlight shone on them from above. They looked up and saw a helicopter and a figure that was obscured by the light.

"The whole school is going to see that! Smile! You're on camera!"

Tadase and Amu blushed as they recognized the voice.

"YAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

hehe. I love to make Yaya torcher amu and Tadase XD wooot! Well. This is one chapterrr… Nah. It's not a oneshot. Whatever. I want it to be a separate storyyyyy! :3 yay one more tadamu story…

-carp~god bless!

Hasta la HOLY- … Wait for it… CR- GRAIL!


End file.
